


Vaxlan - Vacation Scanlan Edition

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Campaign 1 [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Day At The Beach, M/M, basically a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Vax burns easily and Scanlan isn’t giving up his umbrella.  (Barely more than a Drabble)From the Prompt:"These are my vacation clothes, the umbrella is part of it." Vaxlan, vacation scanlan edition.Reading Time:Abt 1 min.





	Vaxlan - Vacation Scanlan Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous Tumblr User](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous+Tumblr+User).



> I've never written Vaxlan before. Interesting challenge.

Vax laid out the blanket, fighting the wind off the crystal blue ocean.  He’d kept it draped over his shoulders as he walked out over the Marquesian sands of Shamal Bay.

“Woo, babe, I’m glad I decided to wear these sweet shades,” said Scanlan, “You’re gonna blind me with that glittering skin of yours.”

“Umbrella, please,” said Vax, reaching out while shielding his eyes.

 “Nope.  These are my vacation clothes, the umbrella is part of it.”

Vax turned around, putting the sun behind him, and looked at Scanlan, bedecked in his full vacation glory.  Vax had long gotten used to the peacock-like plumage of Scanlan Shorthalt, but this was a whole different level.  Bedecked in a red shirt decorated with green birds, monkeys, and flowers, Scanlan was also wearing incredibly short shorts (he said it was to emphasize the glory of “the Cube”) and balancing an umbrella in one hand, a carton of wine coolers in the other.

“I’m going to burn if you don’t get that umbrella over here.”

“Nah, I’ve got you covered.  Literally.”  Scanlan pulled a bottle out of his bag.  “Got this salve from the front desk.  Guaranteed to protect you from the sun.  Lay down and I’ll get you all slathered up.”

Vax smiled, “I knew you seemed too eager to get out to the beach early.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome :)


End file.
